


The God Of Determination

by cr0nchy_bread



Category: OneShot (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0nchy_bread/pseuds/cr0nchy_bread
Summary: Frisk was very exited to play the new game they have just bought. They opened their computer and started the game, it looked like a very cute game and the protagonist looked like a half monster half human so Frisk was sure that this game was going to be good. But when Frisk pressed the start button they found Flowey and themselves laying on the floor.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk went to their room, and to their desk where Flowey was sitting on. They have just bought a really cute looking game and they were really exited to play it. The protagonist of the game looked like a half human half monster so Frisk was sure that this would be a good game.  
"What are you doing there kiddo?" said Sans, popping his head from the door. "I'm playing this new game I got, it looks super cool! Just look at it, and the protagonist looks like a half human half monster kind of being!" repllied Frisk. They pressed the start button, but nothing happened. "S-sans? I can't feel my legs..." said Frisk as they and Flowey was dissappearing. Suddenly everything went pitch black for a second.  
A high pitched voice woke them up "Hey, hey! Are you okay?". "Huh? Oh yeah I'm..." but Frisk couldn't continue, they were left speechless when they saw Niko, the game's protagonist standing right before their eyes. "Well, maybe we should find a way out of here." Niko said whle helping Frisk get up. "H-hey! Don't forget about me you idiots!" said Flowey, feeling left out. "Oh don't worry about him, he's just super rude. Let's just focus on getting out of here." said Frisk as they picked Flowey up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again at crispy kreme

Frisk rushed over to Flowey to pick him up from the ground. The room they were in was dark and cold, it almost seemed abandoned but there wasn't any dust anywhere. _Strange,_ Frisk thought.  
  
  
"Hey, there's a bathroom here. Maybe there's something useful in there?" Niko said, startling Frisk. "Yes, probably," Frisk said as they both walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
The bathroom was cool and dark as the rest of the place. There was a dead plant sitting at the entrance, a branch snapped off and Niko put it into their pocket. Flowey looked at the plant like he has just seen a ghost.   
  
  
When they walked out of the bathroom they saw a tv remote on the floor. "What is that doing in here?" Niko said as they picked it up. "Maybe the password for the computer is writing on it?" Frisk said, turning on the computer. "Good idea," Niko said as they walked up to the small window to read what's writing on the tv remote, there were four numbers marked in different colors '2, 4, 8, 1'  
  
  
Niko walked up to the computer and input the password. The screen lit up and  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i will continue this, as a treat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any ideas left I'll continue this later I have to work now.
> 
> I’m checking this again and there are so many typos this is really humiliating.


End file.
